


Stillness

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: It is in bone they may be peaceful





	Stillness

When all the bones  
of the world are gathered,  
It will not matter what skin  
they bore

It is in bone  
they may be peaceful-  
for when they were alive  
they were at war

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004, I must have been in an angsty mood at the time.


End file.
